


Root For

by kuroi_atropos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drinking, Families of Choice, Gen, brothers are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroi_atropos/pseuds/kuroi_atropos
Summary: Clint had ultimately decided to root for Thor, which was the only reason that he didn’t turn off the oxygen to Loki’s cell to see if that would kill the crazy megalomaniac. Thor had no idea what he was in for. AKA 5 times Clint was there for Thor without him realizing it and the 1 time he turned it back on Clint.





	Root For

Thor nodded to Heimdall as he dropped his bag onto the ground to triple check that he had all he needed for his extended stay on Earth. Extra clothing that wouldn’t be too out of the current fashion of Midgard, several tankards of Asgardian Mead to toast Coulson, a keepsake or two and several spelled items his Mother had provided to aid him in his endeavors to (in her words) ‘keep track of his new war siblings.’

Against his own volition he also carried war prizes his Mother and Father insisted on for his human war brothers (and sister, mustn’t forget sister – Sif was quite impressed with Heimdall’s tales of Natasha and had picked the red-head’s out herself) as well as several magically shrunken treasures for Earth to act as recompense for Loki’s actions. 

He carefully shouldered his pack, snagging the dowsing rod that would point him directly to the Ironman, who from what he saw, would be best suited to point him to the rest. Heimdall actually smirked and Thor was tempted to ask him what he was thinking when the golden armored man just activated the newly rebuilt bi-frost. Thor closed his mouth and shrugged, deciding that there were some things that he really didn’t want to know stepped through so as to not risk the gateway being open too long. 

The rush of time and space bending around him went quickly and not seconds later, Thor stood from the dusty ground of Midgard. He checked to make sure he had everything he’d left with and then with a confident nod, twirled the rod. But before he could actually activate it he heard a whistle from behind him and spun.

A short ways off, slouching on a two wheeled transport similar to that of the Captain’s, was the Archer that his Brother had controlled in his bid for domination; the same man that had guarded Loki’s cell with fervor and was downright dangerous in his determination to both keep Loki in and keep others from extracting revenge. The Asgardian wasn’t sure why the later was a priority for him, but for some reason Thor had trusted the Hawkeye enough to leave his brother’s side and get some rest. The archer hadn’t let him down.

The Midgardian pushed himself up and hopped off the transport to slowly walk up to him. Thor stared at himself in the shorter man’s mirrored glasses that matched his inscrutable features before the mortal suddenly smirked in a manner similar to how he had at Loki right before he and his brother had gone back to Asgard. 

“Not too shabby of an entrance, oh Mighty God of Mainly Thunder but a ton of other things according to Wiki – do I need to bow or pray or something now that we’re not in a fight or the aftermath?” 

Thor blinked in minor shock before he bellowed out a laugh, smacking the Archer on the shoulder and causing him to stumble. “It was an entrance well met, my friend. And I would never stand on ceremony with a brother in arms. How did you know I would arrive this day?” 

The man shrugged. “The Docs said something about the light show that corresponded with some other stuff that I’ll have to show you for you to believe, but yeah. Figured it would be worth a shot. Oh that reminds me, hang on a sec.” The Archer pulled off his glasses as he took one of the slim communication devices (a phone, he remembered it was called) out of his pocket and pressed it a few times then held it to his ear. “Hey Dr. Foster, it’s Clint, I’ve found an imaginary friend with a hammer, do you have room in your home?”

Thor could hear Jane from where he was standing and he had to laugh a little at the perplexed look that Clint was giving the phone that was now held a ways away from his head. The archer glared and then shoved the phone at him and Thor scrambled to grab it and hold it to his own ear without crushing the slim device. 

After a while Jane was able to calm down enough that Thor could arrange meeting her at a SHIELD base with Clint. After many reassurances he wouldn’t leave again, Thor disconnected with her so that Clint could use his phone make the arrangements. While the Archer was doing so Thor wandered over to his friend’s transport to inspect the fascinating device, only to find a second, larger one even more reminiscent of the Captain’s behind it. He quickly moved over to that one while he looked around for the other rider, finding nothing but strange, long tracks in front of it with a few foot prints near it. 

“That one is yours. Had a SHIELD trailer drop it off,” Thor spun to face Clint as the man slipped his phone into his pocket. “I noticed you eyeing Steve’s and it was easier to get then horses, which Dr. Foster mentioned you ride in Asgard, so I hope that you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Though my introduction to these contraptions was short, both the Captain and the Man of Iron carried on about their quality. I am grateful for the chance to ride one.” 

Clint smiled. “Well like I mentioned, it’s yours. Luckily you’re damn hard to hurt so this ground won’t be too bad on the first few falls, which means we’ll have you popping wheelies by the time we hit town.”

Thor knew now why Heimdall had smirked, and laughed along with his brother in arms even if he didn’t know what a wheelie was.


End file.
